Je saigne encore
by Missnoire84
Summary: Deux êtres qui s'aiment mais la vie et parfois trop compliqué quand on ne sait pas s'exprimer.


Je saigne encore.

Cela fait maintenant un an que nous somme ensemble, toi et moi, je t'aime comme un dingue. Alors ce soir j'ai réserver une table dans le restaurant où tu rêve d'aller. Dans ma poche un écrin contient la bague de fiançailles que je t'ai acheté. Je viens tout juste de sortir du travail, même si mon boulot me plaît, j'aime encore plus être près de toi, alors ce soir, je me suis depeché de finir pour te rejoindre et t'emmener fêter notre merveilleuse années passer à nous aimer.

Je suis devant notre appartement , il n'est ni trop grand, ni trop petit et il y fait bon vivre. Avec une cuisine, une salle à manger, un salon, une salle de bain et deux chambres, c'est notre petit nid d'amour.

J'ouvre la porte ravi de la surprise que je te prépare. Et là j'entends des bruits que je n'arrive pas à comprendre. Ils semblent provenir de notre chambre. Je m'approche prêt à te surprendre et à t'emmener. J'entrebâille la porte et là mon coeur saigne, mes yeux verse des larmes. Tu es là, sur notre lit, là où je t'ai tant de fois aimé, dans la passion qui me consumait. Tu es là, mais tu n'es pas seul. Et je me demande comment je n'es put m'en apercevoir, tu semblait tant l'admirer que je n'ai pas devinais. Et je le voit, sa sueur qui coule le long de son dos tandis qu'il va et vient en toi. Et moi je suis là, à vous regarder me détruire en pleurant. Et je ne comprend pas pourquoi. Pourquoi? Pourquoi? Mon coeur est en lambeau mais il est toujours dans ce lit en train d'être broyé par ta trahison. Soudain tu jouis et tu es si beau, il te suis de peu, tu l'enlaces tendrement tandis qu'il s'écroule sur toi. Alors je recule discrètement, referme la port en silence et m'en vais de notre nid d'amour.

HPDM/HPDM/HPDM/HPDM

Je crois que j'ai ecumé tout les bar de la ville, je suis pourtant toujours conscient de la douleur de mon coeur. Je viens de me réveiller dans une ruelle sombre. Je me lève et vais au boulot. Personne ne me dit rien, je fait semblant que tout va bien. Jusqu'à ce que tu débarque dans mon bureau me faisant une scène parce que je ne suis pas rentré de la nuit et j'ai envie de te dire ce que j'ai vu, mais ne le peux. Je t'aime trop et j'ai peur de te perdre, même si au fond de moi je sais déjà que je t'ai perdu.

HPDM/HPDM/HPDM/HPDM

Ce soir je rentre comme d'habitude et tu es là souriant et m'embrassant. Et mon coeur saigne. Nous mangeons ce que tu as commendé puis après une douche rapide allons nous coucher dans notre lit. Tu commence à te coller à moi et je sens ton sexe dressé contre mes fesses. Tu veux que nous fassions l'amour, alors je me retourne et commence à te caresser. Rapidement la passion nous dévorent. Je t'embrasse comme si c'était la dernière fois. Je réapprend ton corps de mes mains puis de mes lèvres. Je te prend en bouche délicatement, je veux te savourer tant que je le peux encore. Je ne te mène pas à la jouissance, juste avant qu'elle n'arrive j'arrête de te sucer et commence à te préparer à ma venu, j'enfonce en toi deux doigts et tu ne te rends pas compte qu'il y en a plus d'un, tu es si dilaté, vous avez encore dû le faire aujourd'hui. Le penser me brûle alors j'arrête ma préparation et t'empale profondément. C'est un peu ma vengeance. Je te baise fortement et oui, je ne peux plus te faire l'amour maintenant, je m'enfonce de plus en plus vite et de plus en plus fort et tu jouis, je te suis de quelques se..con..de ............................

HPDM/HPDM/HPDM/HPDM

Tu t'effondres sur moi et ton poids me pèse déjà comme si tu étais mort, alors je te pousse sur le coté, te renverse sur notre lit et la je me rend compte que ce n'était pas qu'une impression. Tu es mort, dans mes bras. Et je pleure et je ne comprend pas et je ne te comprend pas. Pourquoi mon coeur saigne-t-il? Pourquoi ne vit tu plus? Et mes larmes inondes notre lit, notre bonheur. Et tu es mort. C'est là que je la voie, la lettre sur ta table de chevet, elle m'est adressé. Je saute dessus en espérant comprendre. Dedans tu m'expliques ton amour, ta découverte, ta peine et ton imcompréhension. Et je continue de pleurer. Dans cette lettre tu m'expliques que tu as trouver le moyen de ne plus souffrir et comment tu as choisir de mourir. Mais moi je t'aimais plus que tout, plus que lui qui n'était là que pour le sexe. Je n'arrivais pas à t'expliquer mes besoins. Et voilà que tu es mort. Et je ne peux te survivre. Ma décision est prise. Je me lève écrit une lettre pour la personne qui nous trouvera, pour que nous ne soyons plus jamais separé. Je la pose en évidence au salon, puis te rejoint et avale ce poison si fort que je sais qu'il ne me reste que peut de temps. Mais Harry je t'aime mon Amour.......

HPDM/HPDM/HPDM/HPDM

Cher Severus,

Je suis desolé, je t'aime beaucoup trop et nous savons tout les deux que ce que nous avons fait était mal. Mais c'est trop tard pour regretter. Harry l'a découvert et il n'y a pas survécu. Tu sais comme je l'aime, il est l'aire que je respire, tout ce à quoi je tiens. Alors voilà, mon cher Severus je suis desolé mais au moins maintenant nous seront uni à jamais. Merci pour tout et adieux.

Drago.

HPDM/HPDM/HPDM/HPDM

NA: J'espère que ce one shot vous a plu j'avoue avoir eu une petite dépression et cela a donner ceci.

Elle arrive encore a me faire pleurer.

Merci a tous de m'avoir lu. Vous pouvait me laisser une rewiew pour me dire ce que vous en pensait.


End file.
